


Yo Ho

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Imagination, Kid Fic, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are pirates. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho

The sea sloshes against the wall of the ship as Sherlock runs from stern to stem, his goal the life rings. “I’ll save you, John!” He reaches the faded rings and throws one out. It lands near John’s place in the water, and he works his way over to it, inexpert swimming barely managing the task.

 

“Now, heave!” Sherlock instructs the men behind him, and they all pull together, one stroke at a time, until John is brought in safely.

 

“You idiot, what were you thinking, falling overboard?” Sherlock scolds, voice sharp as they pant, sprawling against the side of the ship.

 

“Hey, it was your idea,” John retorts, voice holding minor annoyance at best. The ship fades away, revealing the sturdy walls of a play structure. The rocking of the ship steadies into an irregular breeze. The men disappear. Sea becomes dirt trampled by countless young feet.

 

“So, what next?”

 

“Next, we capture a civilian ship, plunder its booty, and go to war with the Crown!” Sherlock jumps to his feet, punching his hand in the air, imaginary sword in hand. He looks back to find John grinning, and offers a hand to help him up. “C’mon, we can use the slide to escape the bastards.”

 

John giggles at the dirty word. “Alright, let’s do it!”

  
“Arr! To the booty!” 


End file.
